Love Battle
by NathansBird
Summary: The life of Kurt Hummel. Includes Wevid, and Klaine. Warning! Ninja's!
1. Chapter 1

Love Battle

One boy. One gift. On one big adventure.

Kurt woke to his father, Burt, calling from downstairs. It was Wes on the phone.

"Kurt we have a problem."

"What is it Sensei?" said Kurt worriedly, he saw that his dad was giving him a look of confusion.

"The Huazoky tribe has threatened us we have to go to war."

"What? We as in who?"

"Trent, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Jeff and many more." Wes said but we need to leave now.

"What in my PJ's?"

"Yes, my plane has just arrived to pick you up. But bring your karate gear, now look outside."

Kurt looked out and saw Wes in a red Ferrari, with shades looking so cool. Kurt felt intimidated in his navy blue silk pyjamas. Kurt turned to his dad, he stared back at his son.

"You're a ninja?"

"Yes Dad I did it to keep Karofsky away."

"Wait, is he still troubling you?"

"Now is not the time I have to go fight."

"Do you have to go?" Kurt seeing his dad looking so concerned hugged his father and said, "Yes. Dad I do, but don't worry I am the greatest fighter no one can touch me."

Kurt laughed but Burt looked sad. Kurt walked to the door picking up his ninja clothes on the way. Saying "Bye Dad, I will miss you."

Burt just stood motionless trying not to cry. Kurt got in the car with Wes and sped along the highway. "Where are we going?" said a confused Kurt, "The airports over that way."

Wes responded with, "We're going on my plane silly."

Kurt and his Sensei felt normal together, it wasn't like when Kurt and Finn talked to each other. It felt right. Maybe it was because they knew each other better. Wow Wes was driving at lightning speed.

"Do we have to drive this fast?"

"Do you want the other tribe to win?" said Wes in a sharp tone.

"No," mumbled Kurt.

"Here we are," said Wes. They were parked beside a massive jet ready to fly. The plane only had five massive seats. They were so soft that when Kurt was in his karate outfit, he sat down and fell straight to sleep. Before liftoff, Wes just hummed all the way to China.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke to Wes shaking him while saying, "Get up today's the day we kick some butts."

When they looked out the jets window they saw that the place was crawling with people and buildings. But they had no time to sightsee they had a war to fight. Outside the plane was a jet black car ready to take them to the Huazoky tribe. After about two hours of driving, honking and colourful swearing from Wes, they were at the "battle field."

There was about fifty of the opposing tribe and only like twenty in Kurt's team. Some of the face's were familiar like the Joe, Nick and Kevin that Wes mentioned before were actually the Jonas Brothers! Also Siva Kaneswaran from the wanted, Chad from high school musical, David Hassel Hoff and BARRACK OBAMA. All the rest looked like ordinary people that Kurt didn't recognise. A sort of register was taken and all of them were there. Kurt thought that it was unfair that they definitely had more people than they did.

Wes walked up to the middle of the field. Everything went quite. Then another boy from the Huazoky tribe came out to the middle. _That must be there sensei_ thought Kurt. They said something to each other bowed then Wes kicked and the other one dodged so the fight began. Everyone else bowed and ran forward. When Kurt ran forward it seemed like everyone he fought when easy to beat, despite this Kurt got a big hit on his shoulder. It was bleeding badly, but he still won the fight, he ran on, everything started to look grey and dull. Kurt found an opponent, he was unlike the rest he was good, really good. But he was quite distracting for Kurt, he was so good looking and in his eyes was something special.

Kurt kicked so powerful at the boy's face he cut of some of the boy's eyebrows. They now looked kind of triangular.

Blaine was a great fighter but this boy he was fighting was even better. But he was wounded, on his shoulder, so Blaine knew he could beat him. But something was different about him. He looked special, kind and seccy, really really seccy. Wow what's happening, the boy is falling down, he is seriously injured. Blaine ran to his side, picked him up with his macho strength, and carried him to the first aid tent. Even though he was against him, it was just how the boy made him feel.

The doctor took him in while saying, "Blaine you need to go back out there."

"No, I want to stay with him."

"But you are our best fighter, after sensei David." But doctor Logan new it was worthless, when Blaine makes up his mind he sticks to it.

Doctor Logan stitched up Kurt and wrapped a bandage around him.

"Blaine do you know his name?"

"No, Dr Logan. Is he going to be all right?"

"Well he needs a lot of rest, he lost a lot of blood."

Blaine stayed there the whole night, he got woken up by Dr Logan talking to someone.

"... Yeah, he is the one who saved you and brought you hear."

Blaine saw that the boy had woken up.

_He looks a lot better, not hotter just healthier. Who am I kidding I'm in love with him. Well he is probably not even gay._

"Hi I'm Kurt, thanks for that without you and Dr Logan I might be dead."

"Hey I'm Blaine nice to meet you, and no problem."

"Are you okay to walk now Kurt?" asked Dr Logan.

"Oh yeah fine now thanks."

He gave Blaine a smile. _Kurt you just melted my heart, _thought Blaine. They all stepped out of the tent and what they saw was so shocking it could've made you believe aliens are real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They saw that sensei Wes, had his arm around sensei David's waist, sitting on a small bench. But not just that all the ninjas were peacefully sitting around a camp fire. Blaine and Kurt sat beside David and Wes.

"What happened here?" asked Blaine.

"Well me and Wes decided that we didn't want war," answered David.

"Yeah then we ... well we... fell in love," added Wes.

Blaine gave Kurt a sneaky wink, Kurt blushed and giggled.

Surprisingly then Wes started to sing.

_Take it back to the place when you know it all began_

Then Chad came in to say_._

_We can be anything we wanna be.  
>You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again.<br>Together making history_

Blain new this song it was a slow version of the high school musical 3 classic "the boys are back." He got out his guitar and played along to the beat._  
><em>

_It's time to show how  
>To be a superhero<br>Just like a showdown  
>Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro<br>We're the best, no doubt  
>Doin' it like we use to do<br>This is... our time... and I'm telling you. Oh!  
>The boys are back. The boys are back.<em>

_The boys are back gonna do it again  
>Gonna wake up the neighbourhood<em>

_The boys are back (yeah)  
>The boys are back<br>Climbing up the walls  
>Anytime we want<br>The word is out  
>The boys are back. The boys are back, back to save the day<em>

_The boys are back_

_Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time_

_Undefeated here in our house yeah  
>We can rock<br>We can shock  
>Anytime we like<em>

_And tonight we're going all out  
>It's time to show how<br>To be a superhero  
>Just like a showdown<br>Keep the pedal to metal, GO!  
>We're the best, no doubt<br>Doin' it like we used to do  
>this is our time<br>and I'm telling you  
>Oh! (LOOK OUT!)<em>

"Um excuse me for breaking this lovely sing song but I need to talk to Harry Potter."

Oh no Blaine new this voice it can't be, can it?

"Sorry but Harry Potter is not real" said Kurt, "You do know that right?"

"Well maybe that boy can tell you, that he is the real Harry Potter."

Blaine looked up sure enough it was Umbidge and she was pointing right at him.

"Me, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really maybe this will jog your memory. This is how we do it."

_You're tall and fun and pretty,_

_You're really really skinny._

_Ah Ginny_

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie._

_You're the Tigger to my Winnie._

_Ginny_

_You're hotter than all the ninny._

_Want to take you out for dinny._

_Cuter than a guinea pig._

_Wanna take you up to Winnipeg._

_That's in Canada._

_Ginny Ginny Ginny. _

"Ring any bells" said Umbidge.

"Yeah that's right I'm Harry Potter. Wait not just Harry Potter I'm Harry FREAKIN Potter."

_Well this is all so sad._

_I mean my Mum and Dad were killed long ago._

_(Long ago they died)  
>I wanna be siked but being unliked is all I know.<em>

_(All he knows that's what)_

_I never thought I'd be inclined with such a fate._

_An opportunity eleven years late_

_I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and show them that I'm something great._

_I'm Harry freakin Potter_

_I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true._

_I can't be bothered with my awful past_

_I've found something I can do so its time I knew exactly who I am  
>I'm Harry freakin Potter<em>

_(Your Harry freakin Potter)_

_(Your Harry freakin Potter)_

_And I'm the man._

Blaine's eyebrows never grow back after that nasty hit Kurt gave him.


End file.
